legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sari Sumdac
Sari Sumdac is a girl and character who hails from The Transformers Universe and is was an alley for the characters wanting to save the multiuniverse. Until Legends of Light and Darkness where she transforms from a good hearted heroic, loyal heroine into a vicious, human hating, scorned and unfettered villainess who turned against her friends,has murdered at least one of them and desires to rule the multiuniverse. After Transformers Animated ended she was unfortantly turned back into a 8 year old as she was stuck in rerun land. She didn't mind this and continued to live like she usually did until that fatal one day where Meltdown murders her father in cold blood before her eyes. Sari feeling her life ruined again and in despair decided to avenge her father's death. Meltdown decided to torture Sari by putting her in Area 51, calling her a being that needs to be locked away from exitence. Finding the All Spark Key again she spys on Meltdown and learns who his boss is and she schemes to take the ammoral scientist down. The Grand Summer Season Trek Sari awakes in Area 51, And she gets ambushed by Porky Minch and Dark Helmet she finds Skipper, Django and Stan and goes with them to escape. Sari then meets Bender and the others and joins up with them. As the 2nd newest member she is one of the characters who goes with Bender to Fire Grotto and assists in saving Finn. She has usage over the AllSpark key to all kinds of electronics it was revealed why she was chosen but I won't reveal that. Apart from her, Bender can also use it since he's a robot and Bender tries to make sure she uses it wisely. Sari is very protective of her friends in the B Team since they like her for who she is and she has been sheltered all her life and the other children despise her for no reason. After a confrontation with Veger, she has a damaged arm which reveals her circuity causing fear. House diagonizes her and reveals the one way to hear herself, Sari takes and grows up into a teen/young woman ready to use her full potential. She is turned back int a kid and kidnapped by Petes who plan to use Pete key to kill her. But Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Finn, Twilight Sparkle, Profion, Blue Wonder and The P team stop it and the former three had a back up plan that saves her and turns her back into her new form. Like Finn she has learned from Bender's trickster nature as she utalized to get herself and Finn out of a situation. It is revealed that after the adventure she has feelings for Finn as does he for her So she and Finn become a couple as Finn confirms at Slade's wedding. Totally Mobian Spies Sari goes with Bender and his pals to stop Iron Queen as she has discovered a true purpose to her life. Sari like Bender is immune to Iron Queen's robotic control. Sari's love for Finn is revealed to be that she wants Finn to know he can have someone to turn to if the event of a breakup, death etc of Bubblegum. Sari loves him but wants him to happy with Bubblegum. She learns Soldius's Plans alongside Julian, Django and the agents and then enounters Anton Chiegurth and is digusted by what he has did. Sari then helps Bender with his candy plan and she even trys his explosive candy and she confirms it's effectiveness despite being a robot Sari helps Skipper and Heloise move with their chess master magifcent bastard plan. It seems the Pete Alleigance want her and they do get her, But She, Skipper and Heloise fool them into taking a fake made of candy, bones, science and a 10% power cell out of 100%. They even hide the real one sucesfully where no one would ever look. Sari accompanies the ponies, Julian and Django against the changlings and she fights very well but gets abducted by being outpopulated and then is saved by her friends. Sari reveals that she was in on Skipper's plans to make Petes into their pawns against The Patriots as he and Heloise deaged the real one and implanted the duplicate to take it and blow up. Then afterwards they reaged her. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Sari then returns and allies up again with Bender, Finn, King Julian, Django, Tuxedo and Gabriel. With Tuxedo, Gabriel, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, King Julian, Django and Marceline she saves the day. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Sari joins back with the B Team to fight Discord again and to face fellow robot Sigma. She is first seen communciating with Bender and discussing their plans on Discord. She joins up with the team once more to put an end to Discord's plans. She also helps her friends acquire their first ring. By the looks of it Sari and her friends are returning to the Grotto for mission #2. She then goes with her friends to meet AVGN and is convinced he is innocent. As a result Sari helps Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Django, Finn, Heloise and Marceline get him out of jail. She contacts Celestia with her friends to tell what transpired. Sari is separeated from her male friends by Pitch's actions. However they find the guys and Sari lets out a bit of her hidden girlyness when meeting Jack Frost who she describes as handsome and sexy. Legends Of Light and Darkness Sari Sumdac reappears here like the other stories. However it is revealed that Sari turned evil and became a villainess and one of the main villains of the story. She works with the true villains Hazama and Relius Clover. This turn to evil is shown after Hazama leaves and she taunts Jack Frost. This shocks the others and Aleu belives she is under control. But Sari states that unlike Aleu, Katara, Harvey and Rarity, Sari wiilingly choose to become a villainess of her own choice. Aang calls her out on this and he gets quickly defeated and killed by Sari who stabs with her blade and then makes short work of Axel. This proves that she has indeed became evil and very much unfettered in her goals. To make matter worses after Sari turned evil, she became much stronger and much more intellgent making her a deadly oppoent and a master mapulator in one sexy component.. Sari then reveals that she turned evil for a set amount of reasons. One how humans were treating her since they treated her badly for being a robot and trying to fit in. This led her to develop a hatred for humanity and she planning a solution was to get revenge on and destroy humans as she belives humans are now all shaft and not needed in their universe. This also made her the cuplrit of trying to killing Jesu Otaku and Monodramon. Second, she is really angry at Jack Frost for betraying her. Sari states how the two could have something instead Jack went with that witch Will, Sari tried to murder Will to have Jack for herself. This led to the teleporters being disabled making her reponsible for that too as well as killing Sigma. Lastly Sari believed Good is overrated, she thought as a hero She would be respected and liked. But got shunned and not seen as a hero, They saw her as one of those Autobots that causes damage. After having enough she decided to turn into a villainess and to her surpise she enjoyed being evil as she had No rules, or limitations, she could do what she wanted, By realzing her new found potential as a bad girl, she planned revenge on humanity for being cruel to her. Will calls her a bitch which earns Will a strangle from her. Sari tries to convince Jack and Bender to help due to the not so different way Bender feels about humanity and Jack because well she still wants him and would like to realsee the guardians. They refuse and Sari states that they`re going to suffer as a result, After this Aang dies from Sari`s attack on him which makes Anti Cosmo state that Sari is now lost and has embraced her dark side. This may be true since Sari reveals her master plan to kill humanity and then resssurect them as her obident robot zombie slaves and with Sari as their Queen as she stole Model Ws and created Model O. She states why was she a hero, when villainly is just so much better. She heads to kill Humans for her plan and for revenge, Sari's goal is sucessful and useing her new intellgence and strength she makes her decased humans into robot zombies then raises them from the dead. She also realized evil was her niche all along and having the multiuniverse in her hands. Jack and Will confront her and Sari strangles Will again leaving Jack to fight her alone. Sari then duplicates herself to give an edge over Jack, When he triumphs. Sari uses a spell to make herself grow larger and continues the fight. Jack tries to offer her a chance back at their side, Sari though refuses and this gets the two after her. Sari gets arrested and caught by Jack and Will as a result of her betrayal. Not before Sari uses her new femme fatalness and nearly seduces Jack to the dark side with Will fighting her off. Enemies: Will Vandom, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle,Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy,Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Aang, Axel, Phantom R, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Jack Frost, Megatron and the Deceptions, Porter Powell, Meltdown, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen, Pete, Dormammu, CarnEvil, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kefka, The Horned King, Petrano, Rinkus, Sierra, Selvaria Bles, Charmcaster, Vlad Bender, Zak Monday, Black Knight, Umlaut, AntiSora, Valvatorez, Chaos, Kefka,Umleat, BIG Cheese, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Suede, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Aleu, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Green, Sliver, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry It is worth noting that out of all the new members of The B Team, Sari has appeared the most times tieing with Twilight, Phineas and Isabella as of the newest adventure. Though unlike them she turned to the darkside and betrayed the heroes. If the series was going to continue, Sari would become the main antagonist of the story after Legends Of Light and Darkness and fight with Bender, Slade and with the remains of the Helper Squad. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour She has returned as evil again and this time is helping Loki and his plans. Having being inprisoned for years, it's hardened her resolve and she decides to become more evil. She slaughters the Sinster of Evil half without a problem.. Post- Turn to Evil 106f41g.png th_animated-ep-037-279.png 60197d28.jpg evils.jpg 117cuh5.png sarievil.png b5ml2e.png sumdac.jpg robotmode.jpg saas.jpg|Good Girl gone Bad sfdsdf.jpg sdgsdg.jpg fgdfg.jpg bdfh.jpg dtre.jpg Her- Before she became a villain Sari 13.png sari 2.png sari 3.png sari 4.png sari 5.png sari 6.png sari 7.png sari 11.png sari 12.png sari 14.png 01.jpg transformers-animated-series_42265_1.jpg Sundac.jpg 97ea541f.jpg|Such a Sweet Girl before her Heel Turn Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Tomboys Category:Action Heroines Category:Members of the B Team Category:Orphans Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Red Heads Category:Cute Characters Category:Robots Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Robosexuals Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Tritagonists Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Artificial Human Category:Major Heroes of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humanoid Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Guest Stars Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Traitors Category:Human haters Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemies Category:True Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Size Shifter Category:Replicators Category:Imprisoned character Category:Master Manipulator Category:Main Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace Vs CarnEvil Category:Main Characters Category:Fallen Hero Category:Sexy characters Category:Heroes who become Evil in between/during stories Category:Child Soldiers Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Adventurers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Love Interests of Finn Category:Teenage Villains Category:Jack Frost's Archenemies Category:Will Vandom's Archenemies Category:Tomboys who become Girly Girls Category:Girly Girl Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Woman Scorned Category:True Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Russian Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Former Members of The B Team Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Hegemony Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Returning Heroes in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Members of The B Team in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour